KuzFirm
The KuzFirm was a universal banking firm that engaged in multiplanetary investment banking and management and other financial services, as well as integrated cosmic technology and business applications, primarily with planetary clients. It was a leading corporation and rated among the wealthiest and most powerful in the universal industry in its time. It was headed by the prominent Kuz Clan business empire until their purging during the period of Cosmic Terror. With influence on economies, markets, businesses across the universe, the KuzFirm was a respected, powerful, and influential independent financial institution. Its reserves held among the largest amounts of currency of any cosmic bank, and ran on a trademark system delivering efficiency in investing and technological applications. It was the biggest member of the business leg of Universal International, with billions of planets and empires in its membership. Its known for its support of major progressive political legislation and candidates. For the 302 years it operated, KuzFirm essentially had no major bouts of corruption and was rated among the most successful businesses of all time. After the Kuz Clan purging in 1504, the KuzFirm was left without leadership and, by contract, its assets were bought and distributed among several top banking institutions. History Beginnings KuzFirm was founded in 1202 by jurist entrepreneur Kuzon VIII of the Kuz Clan. It began as large city banks on five highly-populated planets, proved successful, and began mass-expanding. By the time of his death in 1243, it was massively successful and worth billions, with shareholders on thousands of planets mostly within the Great Empire. His son, grandson, and great-grandson would be wealthy businessmen CEOs that carried the firm's legacy and continued to expand it to great heights. The Great Civil War in 1330 struck the company hard, pushing it to near-bankruptcy. Kuzon X first brought it into politics, as it declared support and funded the rebels. After his death, his grandson Karnai brought it out of the depression, making great strides in innovation and established KuzFirm as one of the most powerful in the universe. War of Unification As of August 1503, CEO Marek Kuz announced KuzFirm's support for and funding of the Great Empire as part of the War of Unification, and doing so, influenced many empires/planets to do the same. The war was short-lasted and merely a cold war of threats and ideas; there was no violence. However, tensions ran high throughout the entire cosmic system as economic threats and supervillain threats ran high. The Neo Lookout Crew were close allies with Marek, a descendant of the original Lookout Crew's founders. Unfortunate end At the height of KuzFirm's power under Marek, prestige, and influence, it began expanding work into other sectors such as space technology, computer systems and applications, and business planning. Just at its height of success, Marek and all his relatives including children, were assassinated by Blackblood spies in the wake of a near universe-ending catastrophe involving the 'cosmic terror', Nezix, who killed and rendered many of the NLC warriors insane. With no heirs to the company leadership, it was agreed the company would be split into several smaller ones and sold to other banks. Its legacy lives on as a prominent institution with clean values. CEOs * Kuzon VIII (1156-1243 | r. 1202-43) * Kuzon IX (1180-1294 | r. 1243-80) * Kuzon X (1229-1337 | r. 1280-1337) * Karnai Kuz (1311-1412 | r. 1337-1412) * Zytheus Kuz (1383-1470 | r. 1412-70) * Marek Kuz (1440-1503 | r. 1470-1503) Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Businesses Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!